


Limo Riders

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [18]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Wayne and Rosie enjoy a few moments of peace outside of the spotlight.
Relationships: Rosie/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Limo Riders

Rosie scrolled down her feed, ignoring the crowd outside her trailer. “People love making drama, don’t they?” she said to no one in particular.

“Well, they say there’s no such thing as bad publicity. I haven’t had any myself so I can’t confirm but your album sales have spiked since this came out so maybe there’s something to it.” Her bodyguard, Wayne, somehow always had words of wisdom to share. 

Rosie chuckled. “I’m sure you’d handle it well. You’re a pretty no-nonsense guy; the tabloids would hate you.”

“I’ve seen the tabloids and I’m not sure I want them liking me.”

She laughed at that one. “You’d hate them too. They’re always coming up with some big conspiracy based on a photoshopped photo from eight years ago or something.”

“Sounds like their problem.” He checked his watch. “We should be at the hotel soon. Are you ready for this?”

“Always am, aren’t I? The crowds are nothing new to me, not anymore.” She’d gotten more than used to that over the years.

“I meant more your manager constantly being in your face. Your vacation was a while and he mostly left you alone.” His eyes flicked to her phone. “He’s not gonna leave you alone now that you’re back. It’ll be constricting.”

“I know….” She sighed. “But we’ll be okay. Just a year for the tour and then we can go back into hiding again.” She smiled and squeezed his leg. “Can I have a kiss for the road?” It would be their last chance before they were almost constantly under surveillance.

“Well, just one.” 

This was their life. It was full of inconvenience and complete idiots but every now and then they had moments like this. Little moments of quiet where they could just be. And these little moments made everything else worth it.


End file.
